


Bring Your Jukebox Money

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Nonmonogamy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim found them in bed together like an unwrapped present, fully assembled and lubed and powered up, and he doesn't see any reason he can't have them both on this rainy afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Your Jukebox Money

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to ["Glitter On the Mattress"](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/421959.html) but that's a PWP, so no backstory needed.  
> Title from "Love Shack", again.

Jim knows he can shut Bones up, but teamwork helps. As soon as Jim skids into their room, Bones smacks a palm over his face and groans a curse despite having Gaila draped all glowing and velvety across his patchy-flushed chest, and he's already bitching through his long fingers about awkwardness and bad ideas before Jim even gets his jacket open. Jim just kicks off his boots, watching a damp glint dance between Bones's heaving collarbones, grabs Bones's wrist and pushes that hand off his face; Bones lets him, easy as anything, and Jim grins at Bones's put-on scowl, brushing his lips across it until Bones growls and opens up.

Gaila attacks simultaneously from the other side, her eyes sparkling sharp blue as she giggles and slides clever green fingers through Bones's dark bangs. She tilts her head to catch Jim's eye as Bones shoves up demandingly -- all bitching be damned, and Jim can taste her sweet musk on him -- her gaze flicking between herself and Bones to ask if Jim wants the middle, and fuck, of course he does, but not quite yet. Jim hums around Bones's tongue and winks at her, but shakes his head as he pulls away far enough to strip off his tee. Bones falls back against the pillow, blinking and breathless, and Jim wriggles his pants off and sprawls over him, nestling between big hard thighs tipping open around his hips, slinging a knee behind Gaila's as she leans forward to kiss Bones and those blown-dark eyes flutter shut.

The kicker, Jim considers as he bites down Bones's throat, cheeks chafing hot with stubble-burn, hand dancing between her sleek rounded arm and this broad-planed chest, is keeping his stubborn hotass of a roommate in bed with them. Gaila's great, she's spectacular, but Jim found them in bed together like an unwrapped present, fully assembled and lubed and powered up, and he doesn't see any reason he can't have them both on this rainy afternoon except for Bones's natural defenses against fun. They switch off, Gaila's lips supple along Jim's jawline, Bones's mouth rough like he's trying to push Jim away and suck him in at the same time, Jim's dick sliding in the slick crease of Bones's hip as he squirms under the hot flicker of tongues, and just maybe Bones is convinced after all.

Or, maybe not quite yet. Jim lets up for one second, gasping against the prickly curve of Bones's cheek, and the irascibility instantly resumes in a hoarse rumble so dripping with sex it takes Jim a moment to even comprehend, "Get off me, you're heavy and we shouldn't--"

"Why the fuck not?" Jim murmurs, Bones's sideburn raspy under his mouth. Gaila hums questioningly, her lips on Bones's forehead, her nipple pointing across his chest; Jim palms the tender weight of her breast, thumbing her springy nipple, feeling her pleased giggle shiver through Bones despite all his stubbornness. "We've got a free afternoon, and this is pretty much how I thought we could spend it."

"But I -- and you and Gaila--" Jim shimmies his hips a little, the sheet beneath them tugging taut under Bones's clenching fist.

Gaila trades a grin with Jim, her eyes glittering eager blue from the shadows of her damp lashes. "Great minds think alike, yeah. But do you really want out of the middle of the best time on campus?"

Bones growls, palm flattening to Jim's back, fingertips digging into the rise of his ass. Gaila's "Eep!" tells Jim what Bones's other hand is doing, and her laugh seals the deal as her arm slides up around Bones's neck; he arches to meet her as she leans over him, their plush red mouths do a fierce tango. "You should stay," she murmurs, resting their foreheads together, and his eyelids tremble.

"My bed anyway," Bones mutters as Jim kisses her fingers and nips the curve of his ear. "Crazy goddamn kids," means he's not going anywhere, and Jim celebrates by stealing another kiss from his wet pouty lips. Bones opens for him warmly, just enough teeth to spice it as Gaila ruffles her fingers through Jim's hair and down over his throat. Jim moans happily, his pulse thumping beneath her hand, the firm kiss tilting his head back as Bones rumbles bass harmony to Gaila's lilting giggle. This is it, exactly what he wanted since he stepped through his door and saw the grumpy stud he lives with and the curly-red hottie he's dating all tangled up naked together.

Gaila's fingers trail over Jim's navel and due south, flicker down over his balls and back up around his cock, and he groans appreciatively under her friendly squeeze, spilling out loud as Bones smears his mouth down Jim's jaw, teeth scraping sparks along his throat. "Crazy fucking kid," Bones mutters over his voicebox, pitched low and fond, an infrared glow under Jim's skin. "Get off me," as he shoves at the small of Jim's back and leans a big solid knee up behind his thigh. Jim laughs as he tilts his head back, Bones doesn't even bother with scowling before kissing him this time, and Gaila's teeth are brightly sharp on his collarbone, her bites tingling with laughter. Yeah, Bones is staying.

Jim grinds back against Bones's hips, thrusting into the rippling ring of Gaila's fingers as she nibbles up his jaw and his hand splays over the velvety crease of her spine behind her pounding heart. Sliding her thigh over his hip, Gaila arches into Jim's pull, breasts resiliently plush against his chest, belly curved soft against his, and Bones breaks off kissing Jim to kiss her again, live and gorgeous a centimeter above his nose.

She angles her hips forward and starts to pull away, so Jim gulps, "No, keep kissing, keep--" Bones's broad hand tightens over his ribs, Gaila's eye flutters a wink as she pushes into the kiss again. "You two're so fucking hot together, real live porn, better than--" Bones snorts, sucking Gaila's lip as he squeezes _shut up_ into Jim's shoulder, and Jim bucks harder into him, _make me_. "God, I wish I got here earlier, wish I'd seen you actually fucking, all tangled up and sweaty, who was on top? Gaila, were you-- mmph," around two of Bones's fingers shoved in his mouth.

Gaila pulls back with a pop, giggling a moan into Jim's ear as she hitches her thigh higher and pushes down onto him, so slick and hot and sweet his eyes roll back, his eyelids fall like curtains. "Oh, Jim, you are incredibly cute," she murmurs, flickering tighter around him, and he can't help moaning but at least he makes it indignant, because, _cute_, really?

"If you like that kind of thing," Bones pants humid against the back of Jim's neck, and Jim bites down lightly on his middle knuckles and hazily tries to figure how long until Bones'll get hard again, if he can have them both fuck him at the same time.

Gaila slings her leg across them both, pulling Bones tighter against Jim as she rocks. "You like this kind of thing," she breathes, and Jim burbles, letting laughter and moans mix up around Bones' fingers because it's not like either of them haven't heard his sex-stupid noises before. Bones growls into Jim's hair, a big solid block of muscle behind him, biting a hot row of toothy kisses from his ear to his nape, and Gaila laughs that wild sweet giggle he's only heard from her in bed, grabs Bones's shoulder as she bounces harder and Jim groans, thrusting to meet her.

"Yeah," Bones mutters, soft and smoky, pulling his fingers out over Jim's lips. "Yeah, go on, kiss her," firming his grasp on Jim's hip. "Let me watch you," breathed warm across the top of his spine.

"Yes sir Bones sir!" Jim gasps, not daring to open his eyes because he's already too close to overwhelmed, pressed between them, pinned, _squeezed_. Licking up Gaila's collarbone to her throat, her skin soft as a new leaf under his tongue, he tastes Bones' deep tang and her own scent like a savory rose, feels her shiver and her breath stutter as she tips her face down to his. Bones rumbles deep in his chest as Gaila kisses Jim, her tongue stroking in time with the rocking of her hips, her tender lips trembling, her eyelashes flicking his cheekbone. She flexes around him and answers his yelp with a breathy moan, a conversation in sex-noises; he chuckles in his throat and her fingers splay over his cheek as she giggles back, rolling her hips harder to make him moan with her, his pulse thumping in his ears.

Bones breathes a doubtful, hungry noise -- he'll be up again really soon now, and Jim wants that, wants him, wants them both at once -- and his fingertips press like kisses over Jim's ass as he pushes those wet fingers just hard enough to be felt. Just hard enough to tingle a tease. Jim peels his hand away from the sweet curve of Gaila's breast and swings it back, grabs Bones's wrist and yanks, and the burn of big fingers sinking into him crackles up his nerves, flaring red behind his eyelids.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Jim," Bones mutters with flimsy disapproval, probably making one of his ridiculous faces into Jim's hair, and Gaila vibrates with his laugh, trembling from her core to her lips to her fingertips as she makes a high breathless noise and starts to come around him. "Good fucking God," Bones murmurs more reverently as her mouth breaks from Jim's, as he presses his lips to her racing pulse; she shouts a happy cadence as she absolutely fucking milks him, and Bones gives in and fingers him gorgeously hard and every cell in his body flares afire. Gaila cries out into Jim's neck, thrashing into another, sending heat streaming down his spine, his balls tightening and he's seriously nearly at the edge, closing fast--

Bones kisses his nape and Jim dimly hears the sob of relief that falls out of his mouth as he shudders with Gaila and comes, pulsing tight. She breathes a giggle and holds him snug and steady, as the pressure wave surges to his scalp and crimps his toes, his fingers pressing hard into her resilient skin for a long resonant moment until the echoes sink to a warm haze.

Jim and Gaila slump in a happy little pile. "Damn," Bones murmurs appreciatively as he pulls his fingers out, patting Jim's hip, and Jim chuckles weakly, still too wrecked to say anything, Gaila puffing giggles over his ear. Bones grumbles, not really any words as he shifts a little; _now_ he's hard, and as soon as Jim can move he's going to do something about that. In another few seconds. Really.

After just a few more moments of lying here with Gaila radiantly damp in his arms, her curves warm and sleek and her curls brushing his face, and Bones tucked against his back, broad and firm and easy despite all his grumping. Jim takes a deep breath of sex-tinged air, briny and redolent, and manages to think about letting go to roll over. Gaila wriggles, and he loosens his hold a little; he opens his eyes and she smiles at him, heavy-lidded and sweet.

Then she turns double agent and squirms right over him.

"Hey!" Jim scrambles, almost falling off the bed as he thrashes around, and sees Gaila pushing Bones onto his back.

"Whoa!" Bones is all open-mouthed confusion, his big hands tentative on her shoulders as she curls over him, kissing down his chest -- towards his big dick pointing straight up at her no matter how befuddled he looks.

"Wrong way!" Jim nudges a kiss against her cheek as he wiggles in next to her.

"You kiss him," Gaila says over Bones's navel. "I'm going to suck him."

Not a bad suggestion, but Jim knows what he's wanted all day. "You had your turn! He's _my_ roommate."

"I don't know which of you oversexed miscreants is worse." They both glance up and Bones's eyebrow is reaching serious heights, this close to popping right off into the stratosphere. "Could you not--!" While Gaila's still staring in wonder at the spectacle of Bones's facial contortions, Jim ducks in under her, bracing a hand on her soft hip as he shoves his mouth down as fast as he can, and Bones's comment gurgles off into an extended exclamation point.

Gaila laughs and curls down over Jim, her breasts sliding along his skin, then her tender mouth. "I guess you win," she murmurs, and tugs his ear with her teeth, fragrantly warm over him as he licks her lingering savor off Bones's dick. Jim snickers, flicking his tongue-tip across the slit so Bones yelps, and she sucks a kiss onto his shoulder like she might his lips. "I'll go kiss him, then, he has too lovely a mouth to neglect," and Jim squeezes agreement into her hip as she shifts upwards.

"Gaila," Bones murmurs dazedly, and at the sound of luscious wet noises Jim has to glance up, shaping his lips around the head and sucking steadily as he watches Gaila cradle Bones's face between her hands and kiss him, his fingers sliding tight on her shoulders and curving warmly over the framework of her back. They look gorgeous together, and Jim smiles to himself and applies his powers of concentration to the weight of Bones's dick on his tongue and the tremor of Bones's calves between his knees, the crackling stretch in his lips, the way his dick twitches in sympathy with Bones's in his mouth.

Bones's hand lands warm and heavy on Jim's head, fingers burrowing through his hair, and Gaila pets his neck as she whispers sibilantly above him. He can't really hear her over the wet sounds of his own mouth, the rushing blood in his ears and the rising current in his veins, but Bones murmurs something affirmative, winding up with, "I should've--"

"Shh," Gaila tells him, and there's another slick-sounding kiss, another deep groan as Jim sucks harder, running his tongue along a pulsing vein. But Bones's harsh breath spills out loud a moment before Gaila drapes silkily across Jim's back, her nails bright spangles along his sides. He runs his toes down her calf, humming a question at her; she murmurs in his ear, "Your ass is too lovely to neglect, too," and he has to chuckle and swallow salt-sweet precome, shivering just a little under the slide of her skin across his.

She lands on her knees beside him, and when she touches him her fingers are warm and wet, three pressing into him, her other hand wrapping around his dick so it jerks in her hold, pulsing harder with each heartbeat. Her slick-drenched fingers don't burn, they stroke, nudging over his prostate so sparks ricochet up his nerves and across his closed eyelids, and his moan pulls an equally ragged noise out of Bones.

"Oh, good God Almighty." Bones's voice curls warm around Jim's spine as Gaila kisses the small of his back and works him with both hands. There's nothing like being between two people at once, the focus of attention; Jim feels absolutely permeable, like putty, like wax, this close to melting under their combined heat.

Then Gaila whispers in his ear, "Race you," and he growls, and it is _on_.   
Jim goes for it like a gold medal, bobbing his head, velvety skin sliding beneath his lips and Bones's hands shaking in his hair, and Gaila works to distract him with hot kisses down his spine and strokes that make him see stars, giggling against his skin when he squeezes around her fingers. "C'mon, c'mon," Gaila murmurs against the base of his spine and Jim lets her voice echo through him into the hot suction he's pulling on Bones, hard thigh trembling under one hand and balls drawing up tight in the other.

"I-- Jim-- _Jesus_\--" Bones sputters as he starts to pulse and Jim makes some kind of drowned triumphant noise as he gulps fast, the back of his throat ticklishly threatening a cough. Gaila growls kittenishly and bites the rise of Jim's ass, stroking harder, and Jim chokes out a whimper and has to pull off, groaning with his forehead pressed to Bones's thigh as he comes too, tremors spreading from under her tight fingers outwards to his crimping toes and prickling skin. Gaila laughs and squeezes his dick, stripping the last spurts out of him, pressing steadily inside him the whole time, and he has to laugh before he even manages to breathe.

"Next time," Gaila says, her hands the only thing holding Jim up, "I really should bring one of my wearable dildoes." She slides them away and he slumps over, Bones still panting above him and petting his hair with a shaky hand.

'You do that," Jim flops a hand in her general direction, finds her shoulder and wraps his arm across her back. She comes to him, humming pleasure as she licks into his slick-salty mouth, and of course he tastes good, he tastes like Bones.

Jim rolls over, carrying Gaila on his chest, so he ends up on his side with her in the middle and he can look at them both all flushed and glowing and gorgeous. Bones is splayed out like he was dropped from a height; Gaila smiles with closed eyes and tips her head back onto his chest as he squints at the ceiling like he's trying to reclaim his worry lines and failing. Jim snickers, reaching up to press a thumb to the smoothed-out spot between Bones's eyes, and the glance that move gets him is barely a glare, as Bones brushes his lips across Jim's wrist before shoving his hand away.

Gaila smiles wider, her eyes easing open. "I think it's stopped raining."

Jim listens a moment. "Computer, clear window." The window unpolarizes to show fragmenting pale clouds in blue sky, no more rain. "Huh."

"Well, good," says Bones, almost grumpily enough for credibility. "You two go out in the sunshine. I've got a bed to strip and work I should've been doing."

"You're coming to dinner with us," Jim counters, sitting up, and Gaila turns her head so her nod drags across Bones's skin. "I bet we can all fit in the shower."

"Damn thing barely fits one grown man," Bones mutters, but Jim and Gaila get one arm each and heave him up with them. They find that the shower really will fit three standard-sized humanoids, if they're friendly.


End file.
